


How to Stop Despair

by Hypnofeet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: BA Danganronpa based story about Junko Enoshima, Celestia Ludenberg, Mikan Tsumuki & Ibuki Mioda. Set in an alternate reality where Junko had failed to turn the Class of 77-B into the Remnants of Despair, she had trapped them as well as her own class inside Hope's Peak Acadamy. Junko's Despair attempt on Celestia goes wrong, terribly wrong. But is there really something better than Despair? Mikan thinks so and will prove it to her!





	How to Stop Despair

It had been a long few weeks at Hope’s Peak Academy. Failing to turn her desired subjects: Class 77-B into the Remnants of Despair, Junko had trapped them in the school alongside her own class: 78. Night had descended, time for all those students who lived there to get some sleep and rest in preparation for the next day that would soon begin. However, two would not get sleep that night for sure; Ultimate Despair herself: Junko Enoshima and the Ultimate Gambler: Celestia Ludenberg. She was walking down the corridor to her dorm in her usual getup: a Gothic Lolita styled outfit with large pigtails set in an unique style. Her red eyes looked around the area, seeing that all her fellow classmates had already retreated to their own dorms for the night. Though unknown to her, Junko followed her with a grin on her face, holding something golden in her hand. Junko’s footsteps were near silent, keeping her distance as Celestia entered her room. Celestia stretched her arms, sighing in relaxation as she turned to turn on the light, seeing Junko right behind her.  
“Goodness!” Celestia gasped slightly. “Junko, you shouldn’t sneak up on me like that.”  
Junko only gave her signature grin, closing the door behind her.  
“This isn’t going to be a lesbian love confession is it?” Celestia chuckled.  
“Ooooo close!” Junko smirked.  
She held out her hand, revealing the golden object to be a pocket watch as she began to swing it from side to side.  
“Just keep watching this, you wanna take that bet?” She teased.  
Celestia couldn’t even react fast enough to say no. Her eyes were immediately drawn to it, following the gentle swing of the pocket watch.  
“Isn’t it mesmerizing?” Junko snickered. “I got it for free from some witch off campus.”  
She continued to swing the watch as she gazed at Celestia’s red eyes move from left to right, back and forth. Celestia’s body began to weaken and her eyes began to narrow, feeling dizzy. Junko moved her free hand round Celestia’s behind, patting her butt gently.  
“Now then Miss lucky gambler, why don’t you lay down?” Junko suggested.  
She pushed her on the bed before jumping on top of her, swinging the watch in front of her face. Her smile was a playful one; Celestia making the same smile like it was looking into a gothic mirror.  
“You know, I could make you my companion in Despair.” Junko smiled. “But, I’d rather have you as my mindless doll, wouldn’t that be fun?”  
Celestia nodded; drool coming out of her mouth. Junko giggled, standing up on her feet.  
“Undress for your Mistress of Despair.” Junko ordered.  
Celestia, without hesitation removed her gothic clothing, exposing her pale, nude body to Junko, which only made her laugh in happiness.  
“With my own personal Despair doll, brainwashing these pesky students will be a sweet breeze.” Junko laughed. "Perhaps I'll even make some fembots of all the students here."  
She laughed in trimph, not hearing any other sound. And that is when she was caught off guard. Suddenly, she felt something injected through her neck, her eyes widening. She looked behind her, her vision a complete blur as she saw two figures standing behind her, one of them holding a syringe.  
“Who are...?” Junko groaned before collapsing against Celestia.  
They both fell on the bed, Junko passing out.

Time passed as Junko woke up from suddenly passing out. The first thing she saw was a human sized pink doll box in which a nude Celestia was stood in, motionless. She immediately blushed at the sight, trying to sit herself up. But she couldn’t; she discovered herself to be restrained on the bed. She looked around her surroundings, finding herself in a nurse’s office, her boots off and exposing her red nail polished bare feet.  
“Ooooo! Looks like she’s finally awake!” A woman cheered.  
“R-Really?” A nervous woman replied. “W-Wow!”  
“Show yourselves!” Junko commanded.  
Out from her view came two classmates: Ibuki Mioda and Mikan Tsumuki. Mikan was blushing dark red.  
“Why the fuck did you do this!?” Junko yelled.  
“We know your fucking plan!” Ibuki gave devil horns. “To give us all into Despair. But we won’t let you.”  
“Th-Though... I, um... Want to make you happy.” Mikan shyly continued.  
Junko’s curiosity peaked. Ibuki only sighed.  
“Listen, I’m going to go get everyone here.” Ibuki said. “Watch her, Mikan!”  
“Y-Yes!” Mikan replied suddenly.  
Ibuki walked out as Junko watched. However, once Ibuki left, Mikan shut the door quickly, locking the door.  
“Mikan...~” Junko said seductively. “You’re going to let me out. I’ll reward you.~”  
“Tr-Trusting you is a big mistake...” Mikan gulped. “Th-That’s what Ibuki said. I mean... Look what you did to Celestia...”  
Junko’s eyes narrowed as Mikan’s face showed the most adorable blush one had ever seen.  
“I want you... But to make me happy. I love you.~” Mikan confessed. “I even put her in a doll box for you!”  
“That’s a good girl~” Junko grinned. “Now if you let me out, we can play dolls together. Whadda say?”  
Mikan only walked to a drawer, grabbing a feather as Junko’s eyes widened.  
“N-No... I-I can play with you as much as I like this way.” Mikan blushed, giggling.  
She gently caressed Junko’s soles with the feather, making her toes wiggle. However, Junko was strong enough to not suddenly burst into laughter, only her toes reacting to the touch.  
“O-Oh my...” Mikan blushed more as she threw the feather away.  
She knelt down in front of Junko’s bare soles. Junko shook her head, knowing that what was about to happen would feel so good to her.  
“M-Mikan, no!” Junko yelled.  
Mikan only shook her head, grinning cheekily. She moved close to Junko’s feet, sniffing them a little. She moaned, smiling, the smell so strong that it could easily be used as sleeping gas for patients.  
“Ah... Such a strong odour!” Mikan cheered. “Perfect.”  
She licked her lips as she began to kiss all over Junko’s soles. Junko only moaned, biting her lip as she watched Mikan who began to lick her soles from heel to toe nice and slow. Junko smirked, wiggling her toes as she felt Mikan’s tongue licking all around her toes, leaving them nice and wet. Both Mikan and Junko let out moans of pleasure and happiness. Mikan took a big sniff of Junko’s still stinky feet, moaning happily.  
“Oh yes!” Mikan moaned.  
“D-Damn...” Junko moaned as well.  
Junko could not lie to herself in her head that she was really enjoying this feeling of Mikan’s tongue and soft lips against her soles. Her mind began to empty slowly, only the thoughts of pleasure and happiness. However, there was something more developing inside of Junko. And that was hope. Her eyes widened in shock as Mikan continued to worship Junko’s feet. The despair inside her was fading away a little as the feeling that she was loved and even something as unusual as her own feet were loved by such a strange and out of place woman. Junko giggled, moaning happily. Mikan then placed Junko’s big toes into her mouth as she started sucking on them. While her toes were in her mouth, she was licking all around them, making Junko feel so good to the point where she started drooling. Junko looked over at Celestia who only stared at them, seeing between her legs soaking wet. This made her giggle more in pleasure that Celestia’s body was being aroused by the sight in front of her; and it was the same for Junko herself.

It only took 15 minutes for Mikan to get her full satisfaction from Junko’s feet, taking one more deep sniff. By the end of this, Junko was drooling, in pure bliss from the foot worship she had experienced. Mikan stood up, licking her lips before passionately kissing a drooling Junko.  
“Th-That was so good.~” She moaned. “And I don’t have to worry about you leaving me. We can do this forever and ever.”  
Junko’s eyes were crossed, smiling as her toes wiggled again. Mikan giggled, hearing a knock at the door.  
“Just a minute!” She panicked.  
“Come on, let us in!” Ibuki called out.  
Mikan gulped to herself, hearing the door being knocked more. She looked at the saliva-coated feet of Junko, wondering how she could explain what had just happened.  
“I-I’m in trouble my love.” She shook slightly.  
Junko only giggled, smiling. This also made Mikan giggle as she stroked Junko’s head. Junko's plan to bring out despair was the least of her worries. All Junko cared about and hoped for was that her beloved Mikan would worship her feet once more.  
“I love you so much.” She smiled.  
She walked over, injecting Junko with some hypno medicine she had created, making Junko complient with her.  
"There we go, no more trying to avoid me for now." Mikan explained. "A few more of these and you'll be mine forever and ever."  
The door suddenly flew open, though no matter what, Mikan had fun and she would make sure Junko was hers and only hers. Ibuki had gathered everyone else from Class 77-B and Class 78 about what herself and Mikan had discovered about Junko. They were all speechless at the sight that beholded them. Mikan only gave an embarrassed blush.


End file.
